Flowers have long been a special gift for birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, and many other special occasions. However, the gift of flowers only lasts for a short time. Within a few short days or weeks, cut flowers wilt and die unless they have been properly preserved.
Over time, various approaches to preserving flowers have been developed. These include freeze drying, hang drying, use of silica gels and sand mixtures, and spraying with the various compounds such as polyurethane, hairspray, and shellac. However, none of these approaches is fully satisfactory in terms of the shelf life achieved, the ability to achieve a lasting, pleasant aroma, and/or providing suitable coloration.
Additionally, desired scents and colorations, if any, are frequently introduced after the flower has already been preserved, rather than during the preservation process itself, which makes these susceptible to wearing off over time.